wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Curly
Curly is the son of Sidewinder, a notorious SandWing assassin and Fang member, and Anubis, a SandWing-IceWing hybrid. He has a twin sister named Dove. He was named for his oddly shaped crest. Curly lived a fairly comfortable life despite the reputation of his mother and thought that he was doomed to be bored and lonely in her shadow. Biography Sidewinder was fairly wary of her own two eggs, despite the fact that she was the mother of the dragonets inside them. She had a rather bad experience with a previous egg that never hatched. However, with the help of her mate, Anubis, she eventually grew comfortable with them. Curly was hatched a few minutes before his sibling, Dove, on a night with one full moon. From the moment she came out of her shell, Curly became intensely protective of her and loved her as fierce as any brother could. Sidwinder and Anubis were fairly dumbfounded as to why his coloration was so much lighter than their own. However, they chose to ignore it (as well as the strange crest growth on his chin). Curly didn't become specifically close with either one of his parents, as he was always focused on Dove instead. As Curly aged, Sidewinder and Anubis began to offer him more freedom from the private oasis they called a home. It was a few miles away from Possibility--a short flight really. He wandered around during the day but always came back to the oasis at night. Eventually, he visited Possibility for his first time when his family was beginning to run low on dates. Sidewinder took him to the town and he was fairly alarmed to see that a lot of dragons were glaring at not only his mother, but even him. He asked her about it on the flight back to the oasis and she explained that she had a history of killing dragons--a rather blunt and hard fact to him at the moment. Curly couldn't imagine how his mother could have actually killed anyone. However, he learned to accept it and grew comfortable with the fact that Sidewinder had blood on her claws and nothing could make that go away. When Curly turned 8, he and his sister moved out of the oasis and into Possibility. Luckily, most of the dragons didn't realize who they were related to because of their much more different coloring. The ones that did simply ignored them. Dove started her own bakery and Curly handled advertisement and selling all of the goods she made. He did pretty well, considering that many female dragons (and even some males) found him attractive and would buy from him even if it meant getting his attention or getting a smile from him. Curly was rather oblivious to all of it, and business boomed. Eventually, Curly began to visit taverns to spice up his life, which he felt was quickly becoming boring. In a tavern was where he met the new light of his life, Shimmer. He was enchanted by her beauty and the depth in her blue eyes, so like his own. Although it took him awhile, he managed to get the shy dragon comfortable with him and he was exhilarated to find that she returned his feelings. After a few months he confessed to her and the two bought a home and live there peacefully. Abilities Curly is completely unable to breathe any sort of frostbreath. However, he is fully capable of breathing fire, although his is tinted more white around the edges. He also sports the infamous SandWing barb at the end of his tail and it is fully functional and loaded with deadly venom. He has only had to use it once to defend himself. The unfortunate dragon howled and gibbered on about how it felt like "ice was eating him from the inside out", so poor Curly can only assume that his venom must feel different than other SandWings'. He is also perfectly comfortable in harsh desert heats thanks to his SandWing genes. Curly's wings are exceptionally strong and he is able to fly for a good bit longer than most of the SandWing in possibility. He's a pretty good digger as well, and his serrated claws make it easy for him to move rocks or mud out of his way. Appearance Curly is a remarkably pale colored SandWing, which most likely is because of his IceWing heritage. It is very likely that recessive traits that his father carried but didn't display ended up passing down to him and showing up. He also has serrated claws and sharper IceWing scales scattered around his body. Other than those traits, Curly looks completely SandWing. Along with the pale hues in his scales, Curly displays a few more oddities. The first of which is the crest growing on his chin that resembles the one on his head, neck, back and tail. It's purely a genetic mutation, and isn't inherited from Anubis nor Sidewinder. Curly's horns are also shaped strangely and end in a dull rounded point, rather than a sharp one. Curly's crest is also extremely wavy and curly (hence his name). A dead giveaway to who his parents are would be the markings on his face. Anubis has the exact same ones in a gold coloration. He also has blue eyes and a white sclera much like Anubis, but Curly's irises are much lighter in color. Curly has very few accessories, as he isn't all that flashy of a dragon. He possesses a silver earring in his right ear. On his back right foot, he has a bracelet shaped like a coiled snake that also is made of silver, which is a gift from his father. Occasionally, he can be seen wearing a beaten up leather strap on pouch for carrying his earnings from the marketplace. He also has a silver plate like bracelet on his tail which has saved his life many times. Personality Curly is a very easy going dragon. He's very laid back and extremely hard to anger or irritate. His patience is seemingly endless, which makes him rather good with dragonets or elder dragons. Curly isn't exactly the smartest dragon either, but he makes up for it with his charisma and charm. He's rather oblivious to most, if not all, advances whether they be aggressive or romantic. He tends to be extroverted, as it's required for his job. However, he isn't exactly aggressive or pushy in the way that other much more extroverted dragons are. He's much calmer and down to earth. He's never one for bouncing around or making much noise. Curly is also very protective of those that matter to him. He knows many faces but he doesn't know the names to go with them. He's social and pretty popular despite being the son of a feared killer and a hybrid. Relationships Anubis If Curly had to be considered closer to one parent or the other, he would be closer to Anubis than he would be with Sidewinder. They've always shared a father-son bond and understanding. Anubis taught Curly much of what he knows and also has given him much more attention than Sidewinder ever has. Curly never takes off the snake bracelet that he received from Anubis. Sidewinder Curly doesn't exactly fear Sidewinder nor is he completely comfortable and buddy-buddy with her. They have a mutual respect for each other and understanding of personal boundaries. Dove If Curly had never met Shimmer, Dove would probably be the number one priority in his life. Curly has always been fiercely protective of Dove and loves her deeply. They share a strong bond and connection and when they were dragonets, they were nearly inseparable. He loves encouraging her and motivating her to bake and create and he always makes sure that she gets the equal share of the payment he gets from selling her pastries and goodies at the marketplace. Shimmer If Curly had to choose between Shimmer and the sun, he'd be nocturnal. He loves her twice as fiercely as he loves Dove and would do anything for her. He is well aware of how broken she is behind her shy and quiet demeanor and does everything in his power to try and fix her. Deep down, he knows he can never mend her, but he continues to try. Shimmer loves him back and depends on him heavily for support. Curly is very happy and honored to share a love with her. He thinks of her as the most beautiful dragon in Pyrrhia, inside and out. Trivia * If Dove was taken out of his sight when he was a dragonet, Curly would start crying incessantly. * As Curly gets older, the crest on his chin will become longer and whiter. * He loves sleeping next to Shimmer, as her scales have a pleasant coolness to them. * Curly takes great care to never use Shimmer's real name. * Curly can actually sing very well. Gallery ] Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Squilin) Category:Occupation (Merchant)